Love and Lies
by PurpleSmuffin
Summary: This is my first bit of story, just tell me if you like it and i will write more.
1. Introduction

I like Twilight a lot, and I joined this site a while ago, and I thought I should add a story sometime, and I feel like it now :)

Chapter 1

I walked through the playground in high school. Boys and girls ran around chasing each other as I walked through the bundle of people. People always wanted to be my friend. I wondered why as I walked alone. Maybe it was that my mom and dad were vampires, and I was a half vampire, but of course they wouldn't know that.

On the first day everyone had wanted to be my friend. Was it my personality, or my long copper hair, and the general charm vampires seemed to have. I never knew, but the thing I did know, was that I walked alone.

While I walked I noticed that a girl in my class was holding hands with a boy. Prickles went up my spine. _Will anyone ever hold me like that?_ I wondered, he looked into her eyes, I saw love, _will anyone ever look at me like that?_ I wondered. I remembered the first say of school.

**~Flashback~**

_I walked through the black gates of secondary school. My first day. "Goodbye Rennesmee." My mother Bella kissed my check as she got into her flashy car. I saw men staring at her, but I knew she only had eyes for my dad, Edward. _

_As I walked into the school, I saw lots of girls huddled in the corner, _popular_, I thought miserably, I could never fit in. Suddenly the group broke apart and they came to me. "Wow, your hair is so glossy." One said "Your skin is so smooth!" another said. "I love your clothes! Ooh, designer!" Said a short blonde. "Thanks!" I had said happily, until I saw the truth. They only liked me for my clothes and looks, my smile faded. "You can hang out with us." A brunette said. "Nah its okay." I smiled gently pulling myself away. The looked at me in disbelief. No-one had ever rejected them before._

_As I went into the classroom the same thing happened with the boys, the flocked around me like sheep and played with my hair. But they just liked me for my looks, not for who I really was. Years later I saw they were all jerks, and no-one to notice of me anymore, I was Rennesme the Loner._

I sighed as I remember my chances at the beginning of the year. But then I reminded myself I would rather have no friends then just follow one popular girl like a dog.

I sat down on a bench and looked at the sun. A boy ran past me and knocked me on the floor. Instead of saying sorry he laughed, and ran on. I helped myself up and looked around. No-one was looking at me, apart from one boy. I realized he was sitting on another bench, hugging his bag, I smiled as I looked into his eyes, he gave a small smile and looked away. Weird, I thought, usually if I smiled at a boy they would jump and come over, even if I _was _a loner.

I sighed and closed my eyes, even if I was in a playground full of rough kids, that could break my sensitive bones. I saw his face, and the small smile he had given me. A small flame of hope rose in my stomach, and I heard myself laugh, I laughed and laughed, not caring who was looking. For once in my school life, I felt like I had found a true friend, even if I had never spoken to him before.

This is just a beginning, i will (try to) write much more if you guys like it, i know im not special, and i will improve, just give comment and crits :)


	2. Love is in the air

(The Chapter before was the intro, not chapter 1, I have no idea how to change that :P

Chapter 1 – Love is in the air

"Eat your food properly Rennesmee!" Mum shouted for the hundredth time. "Sorry." I muttered. "What's wrong? Tell me what's on your mind." Dad said. "Haha. As if you didn't know." I said sarcastically. Dad laughed, even mum smirked slightly. "So you made a new friend?" He said, still smiling. "Yes…" I murmured looking at my spaghetti. "Aha." He smiled. I focused hard on my plate of spaghetti, clearing my mind. "Aww, Nessie! No fair! I hate it when you do that!" Dad said jokingly. I smiled, but tried not to be distracted. With my mum being able to shut him out, it turns out if I concentrate hard enough I can do it too!

"Can I leave now please?" I asked getting up.

"No."

"Yes."

Mum and dad said at the same time. "Please." I begged. "Not until you have eaten more of your food, and hurry, its getting cold." Mum said. "Just because you guys don't eat, please? I'm not hungry!" I said desperately. "Fine." Mum said getting up huffily. "I'm sorry my cooking wasn't to your liking." She picked up my plate. Dad got up and shuffled out of the room, he hated arguing. I got up after him, there would always be time to apologize in the future.

As I lay on my bed I thought sleepily about the boy. "Stop it." I said slapping my forehead softly. "I don't even know his name." I mumbled. "Talking to yourself?" Dad smiled, he was at my door. "Dad! Get out!" I screamed. "I'm not in!" He grinned. "Dad!" I moaned. He lifted me up "Put me down!" I hated it. He had super-strength, and I had nothing. "Can't you just make me a vampire already? I'm tired of being the weak one!" I shouted. Dad put me down, I knew I had stepped over the line so I turned around, his face was sad and angry. "Rennesmee, listen here. I will NOT turn you into a vampire, I won't!" He said leaving. I sighed and closed me door.

Mum and dad were whispering next door, I ignored it and pulled out my diary from under my pillow, then I got up and got the key from the crack under my windowsill. Sighing, I clicked open the lock. Smoothing out the pages I picked up my fluffy pink pen and wrote:

Today was a typical day, apart from the fact I made a friend! Well, not really. I kinda did, he looked at me and smiled, kinda. I must stop writing kinda. Anyhoo, I don't know if I just like him or if I like like him. You know? Well, he has dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, and a sprinkle of freckles across his nose. He is the cutest boy in the world. *Sigh* I know its not like me to be so soppy diary, but I just can't help it, it's like my insides have turned into mush! Is this growing up? I'm 12, almost 13, and when I told someone I had never had a boyfriend, it cost me a few month's of teasing. I sound like an old lady now, but I don't mind, as long as this nice feeling doesn't go away. I feel so warm and cuddly as if a warm fire had been lit in my stomach. Tomorrow I will talk to him. I will! G2G, Dad coming!

I snapped my book shut and clicked the lock back into place just as Dad knocked on my door. "Rennesmee? Can I come in?" He asked softly. Oh-uh, he only used my full name when it was serious. "In a sec Dad!" I ran to the window and hid my key, then I shoved the book under my pillow. Placing the pen under my lamp I cleared my mind on the door and said "Come in.". Dad bustled in. "Writing in your diary I see?" He said. "Dad! There is a thing called _Privacy._" I hissed softly. "Here, look it up in the dictionary." I threw him my dictionary. He caught in his hand. "Haha, enough of your cheek young lady, I need to talk to you about being a vampire." He said putting my dictionary on the table. He sat down softly on the bed. "ughh" I groaned putting the pillow over my head. "Nessie, listen, being a vampire is a serious decision. It means pain and once you choose you can NEVER turn back." He said. "Are you saying you are going to turn me into a vampire?!" I asked removing the pillow at amazing speed (I could have been a vampire already at that rate!) "Well, I-"

He got cut off as Mum shouted, "Rennesmee, someone is here to see you!". "I'm busy!" I shouted. "We can continue this later." Dad said tweaking my ear gently as he walked out. "Fine." I grumbled jumping up after him. "Who is it?" I asked shuffling down the stairs. "Jacob." Mum said going into the kitchen. "Hi!" Jacob said cheerily. "Hi." I mumbled, giving him the evil eye. "What have I done this time?" He asked innocently. "Nothing, nothing." I preferred not to tell Jacob about the conversation I _was _having with Dad, he would hit the roof if he found out I could soon be a vampire. "Oh ok, the saying 'if looks could kill' was running through my mind when you first looked at me." He grinned. "Haha." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Amazingly he bought it. "Yeah, so I wanted to take you out for lunch, if you want." He added quickly at the end. Politeness never seemed to fail him. "Well, maybe, I mean, well…" I desperately wanted to get back to talking with Dad.

"Great!" He ignored my useless stuttering and grabbed my hand and pulled my to his car. "In you go!" He said holding the door open for me. I got in and sighed, I suppose I was going to have to take this. "So where are we going?" I asked smiling, I guess I should not spoil his happy mood. "_La Hermosa Luna."_ He said grinning. "No way! That place charges like 50p per pea!" I said, outraged that he would suggest such a fancy place when he was just a boy with just as much allowance as myself. "Oh be quiet, its my treat, now stop fussing and have a good time." He said smiling. "No. Take me home, or to the local chippy, you will not spend so much on me, I mean, I'm just well, me!" As ridiculous as it sounded, its exactly what I meant. "Oh stop being silly." He said pulling up in front of _La Hermosa Luna._ "Out you get!" He said opening the door for me. "No." I refused, crossing my arms. He laughed as I fought my urge to smile. "Come on. If it makes so much of a difference to you, you can pay me back." He said, his smile fading away into a frown. "Okay!" I said hopping out of the car. He smiled secretly as he closed the car door. "You are not going to let me pay you back are you?" I said looking into his eyes. "Nope." He grinned and linked his arm to mine and dragged me into the restaurant. "You wont give up will you?" I asked after he ordered the table. "Never." He said. "Well then why did you take me here, I mean, it has to be some sort of special occasion." I said. "There is, Rennesmee Cullen, I L-" He got cut off by the waitress, but not before I understood what he was about to say. I loved Jacob, but not in that way! I liked mystery boy (yes, I named him that, haha.-.-) in that way! He made me feel warm and happy, and so did Jacob, but he was my brother, not boyfriend. "What would you like to order?" The waitress asked. "The cheapest thing on the menu." I replied instantly. "Heyhey, no way Nessie. Here, choose what you _like."_ He made sure to say pronounce like with a lot of force. I took the menu from him and flicked through, I chose the Ravioli ($23!!) and a cola. "Thanks." I muttered to the waitress as she finished taking our orders. (Jacob took a pizza, but it also wasn't cheap!) "So, I was saying…" Jacob said. "Umm, Jacob, I need to go to the loo, do you mind?" I asked getting up. "No, go ahead." He smiled, but I saw a trace of sadness in his eyes, which reminded me of myself when I was lonely. "Thanks." I smiled at him and I went off quickly.

As soon as I had gone into a cubicle I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialled 'Dad'.

It rung 3 times, and then he picked up. "Hello? Nessie? What's wrong?" He asked. "Its Jacob, he was about to tell me he loved me, when the waitress interrupted, and-" Dad interrupted me. "Oh Nessie, as soon as I found out this lunch you liked someone I was going to tell you Jacob liked you, but I didn't get the chance, he came and-" I interrupted this time. "You _Knew?!_" I screamed. "Yes, he imprinted on you when you were born, but it didn't turn out the way he wanted then." Dad said sadly. "Oh daddy, what am I supposed to do!?" I asked frustratedly. "Just tell him, I mean, what harm can it do?" He said. "Okay." I sighed. This night was going to be an extremely difficult night.

Okay, I know its short but I cant write much more right now, but I will write lots of chapters (I hope!) so it will make up 


	3. Real love?

Chapter 2 – Real Love

I walked back to the table slowly, knowing Jacob would tell me. I didn't want to hurt him. Tears welled up in my eyes. "No." I told myself firmly, I couldn't cry, Jacob would know straight away if I had been crying. I just hoped my plan would work.

"Hi." I said, making my voice sound feeble. "Hey Nessie. Hmm, you look a little pale, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I nodded slowly, this was great, I didn't plan to look pale. Then I pretended to faint. I know it was sad, and childish, but what else could I do?

"Oh my god Nessie!" Jacob screamed. I felt him holding my hand, then I heard shouts around the restaurant. Panic rose inside of me. I didn't want attention from everyone, just from Jacob.

I blinked my eyes open, making them flutter. "Jacob?" I asked. "Nessie, Nessie! Oh my god, are you alright?" He asked shaking me gently. "Yes, yes, I'm fine." I said getting up. "I think it might have been the bright lights… you know, the toilets are not so well lit, anyway, I still feel a little sick, can we go home please?" I asked, getting straight to the point. I hated lying, it made me feel dirty, like I had done something awful. "Okay, I guess." He said picking up his keys.

We walked back to the car in silence. He opened the door. No funny 'in you get' or anything. I considered telling him I felt fine, and maybe we could go back, when he said something. "Nessie, I know we were interrupted in the restaurant, but I need to tell you something." He looked unnecessarily around the empty car park. "I love you." He muttered slightly. I looked at the floor and scuffled my feet. What on earth was I supposed to say!?

My copper hair floated In front of my face. "Uhn." I muttered. I knew what he wanted me to say, but how could I? When it wasn't real. He sighed and got in the car or the other side. He said nothing all the way home.

A big black hole was building up in me and tears exploded out of my eyes. I sniffed quietly. I loved Jacob, but I couldn't love him like that. He dropped me off, not saying anything. Then he revved the engine again and took off.

Hot tears fell down my cheeks as I ran into the house. "How did it go baby?" Dad asked as I got in the house. I ran past him and into my room. I threw off my jacket and kicked off my shoes, taking one look in the mirror I let a sob escape my lips.

My mascara had run, my lipstick was smudged, and my hair was sticking up slightly at the front. I grabbed a tissue and rubbed hard at my face.

I rubbed and rubbed until my face was bright red and all the makeup was off. Then I changed into my pyjamas. As I buried my face into my pillow I let the loud sobs come freely. I cried until I was all out, and then I lay there looking into the starry sky outside my window, snivelling slightly.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door, and dad's head peered around. "Nessie love, are you okay?" He asked softly. "Yes." I said, glad my voice was back to its normal strength. "Oh okay, are you sure, you don't want to talk about it?" He asked sitting down on my bed. "No." I said, but I snuggled up to him and put my arms around him. He put his arms around me too, then I blurted it out. "He said he loved me, but I don't love him, I do but not like that, then he went silent, then I was sad, then I cried, and I am sad." I said bursting into tears.

Dad gently cuddled me, "Darling, if you don't love him, then don't use him." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked wiping my nose on my pyjama. "I mean, if you don't love him then don't tell him you do just to make him feel better, in the end it will only break his heart when he finds out." He said stroking my hair. "Oh. I see." I said, as he slowly crushed the plan I was building up inside my head.

"Just, don't go out with him until this is over, do NOT kiss him, it will make things worse, not better. Unless of course you find you do love him." He said. "In that way." He added quickly at my glare. "I wont _kiss _him!" I said, my cheeks probably flushing. "Oh Nessie. I didn't think we would be having this talk so soon, I mean, your 7, yet you look 16." He said. "Where did the baby go? OH hold on, there never was a baby, you were born a toddler." He said cheekily smiling. "Cool." I muttered, I had heard this before. Then he grabbed my waist and tickled me.

"Stop!" I gasped in the middle of laughter. "Okay." He threw me into the air, I barely missed the ceiling. Then he caught me perfectly. "Daddy, can I have a midnight run?" I asked him in a sweet voice. "No, its too cold for you." He said. I gently brushed my hand along his cheek and showed him some happy memories, all the times he had taken me for a fast run and how I loved it.

"Aww Nessie! Okay fine, get your coat." He said opening the window. "But only cause your sad." He said quickly. Clearly he didn't want to make this a habit.

I grabbed my coat and climbed on his back. I grasped his shirt and firmly reminded myself I loved this, to make the butterflies go away, but as soon as he jumped off the window ledge, the butterflies vanished, and I laughed as the wind hit my face, causing it to sting slightly, but it was worth it.

We ran around the woods for a while. Then we returned back to our small cottage/house. Mum was sitting on my bed, her face angry. "Edward!" She screamed when we got back in, my face bright red, I saw in the mirror. I let out a gasp of excitement. Sometimes having vampire parents was soo cool! "Calm down bells, I just took her for a run, she was sad." Dad said softly. "I was worried sick! Both of you gone, after her running in so sad!" She said, her voice loud. "Mum, its okay, I needed that, I'm much better now." I said grinning, as if the wind had wiped my memory of this night's excitement. "Okay, but never again, without my permission!" She huffed out.

Dad smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Night hon. see you tomorrow." He shut the door and I crept into bed. The window was wide open, and the breeze blew my hair around my face, causing me to fall asleep instantly.

I woke up to a loud tapping noise. Quickly I pressed the button on my clock, 6:30 it read brightly. "What the?" I asked getting up. Jacob's face was pressed against my window. "Jacob!" I squealed hauling open the window so he fit through. "What on earth do you think your doing?" I asked grabbing my dressing gown and pulling it over my pyjamas, they were slightly to exposable to be with a boy. "I am so sorry." He said. "Aww Jake! Its all my fault, I am really sorry." I said quickly. "I was shocked when you said that to me." I said hugging him. "Its okay, I shouldn't have been like that, I knew it might take you time to see sense." He said smiling. "What do you-?"

He cut me off, forcefully he pressed his lips to mine. I tried to escape his kiss, but he held me in place, not realising I was trying with all my force to prise him off. Slowly I melted into his kiss and started to kiss him back.

We kissed for several minutes until we were both gasping for air. "I told you you loved me." He said smiling. "Oh Jacob!" I said. What had I just done? Dads words flew out of the window as I sat on my bed panting. "That was my first kiss." I said looking at Jacob. "And? Was it good?" He asked. I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, yes it was." I said smiling. Then he pulled me close for a round 2. As I enjoyed his soft lips playing with mine I ignored the small voice telling me to stop, _you will regret it!_ It shouted. But I blocked it out. I would have to regret tomorrow.

**Sorry its so short, I would write more but I think that's the perfect place to end it. xxx**


End file.
